Spider-Verse
As the Inheritors killed numerous Spider-themed heroes, the time-displaced Spider-Man (Otto Octavius) created a team to fight the enemies. Meanwhile, other villains were embarked in similar quests. Earth-TRN123's Goblin tried to gather the DNA from different Spider-Men across multiple universes, and the Multiversal Sinister Six attempted to conquer numerous universes by taking the Isotope-8 from one in specific. And while the Great Hunt takes place, the spider army must find a way to defeat Morlun, Karn, and the rest of the Inheritors once and for all. List of Casualties These are the known "Fallen Spiders" already hunted and slayed by an Inheritor, according to Karn his family has hunted many totems, including hundreds of Spiders. For a complete list of casualties, either Spider-Totems or not, see this category. # Spider-Man 1602 (Peter Parquagh) # Fantastic Spider-Man (Peter Parker) # House of M Spider-Man (Peter Parker) # Civil War Iron Spider (Peter Parker) # Armored Spider-Man (Peter Parker) # Alternate Ai Apaec # Spider-Monster (Patton Parnel) # Alternate Spider-Friends Spider-Man (Peter Parker) # Spider-Cat # Alternate Spider-Man Unlimited (Peter Parker) # Avenger Spider-Man 2099 (Miguel O'Hara) # Timestorm Spider-Man 2099 (Miguel O'Hara) # Exiles Spider-Man 2099 (Miguel O'Hara) # MC2 Peter Parker # Spider Moon-Man (Peter Parker) # Bullet Points Spider-Man (Bruce Banner) # Man-Spider (Peter Parker) # Vampire Spider-Man (Peter Parker) # Forever Yesterday Spider-Man (Peter Parker) # Spider-Man Reign (Peter Parker) # Spider-Woman (Mary Jane Watson) # Hostess Twinkies Cakes Advertisement Spider-Man (Peter Parker) # Cyborg Spider-Man (Peter Parker) # Old Man Spider (Ezekiel Sims) # Assassin Spider-Man (Peter Parker) # Six-Armed Spider-Man (Peter Parker) # Spider-Wolf (Peter Parker) # Hobgoblin (Peter Parker) # Spider-Monkey (Peter Parker) # Captain Spider (Flash Thompson) # Captain Universe (Peter Parker) # Prince of Arachne (Peter Parker) # Arachnosaur # Spider-Girl (Betty Brant) # Capcom Games Spider-Man (Peter Parker) # Spider-Man (Ben Reilly) # # Negative Zone Spider-Man | Part1 = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 9 | Part2 = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 10 | Part3 = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 11 | Part4 = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 12 | Part5 = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 13 | Part6 = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 14 | Part7 = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 15 | CustomSection1 = Edge of Spider-Verse | CustomText1 = * * * * * * * * * * | CustomSection2 = Tie-ins | CustomText2 = Comics * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Others * * Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 3 9 * Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 3 10 * Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 3 11 * Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 3 12 | Notes = * The event had a 5-paged prelude in Free Comic Book Day Vol 2014 Guardians of the Galaxy. * Four teams were formed during this event: Peter's team, Otto's team, Spider-Men (Earth-TRN461) and the Web-Warriors (Earth-TRN123). * Writer Dan Slott mentioned that only eight versions of Spider-Man couldn't be used in Spider-Verse, including those partially owned by Sony Pictures (the Spider-Man from Sam Raimi's film trilogy, the Spider-Man from Marc Webb's film duology, the Spider-Man from Spider-Man: The New Animated Series, and the Spider-Man from The Spectacular Spider-Man). ** Although, Andrew Garfield's Spider-Man and Tobey Maguire's Spider-Man were referenced in Spider-Verse #2 , also a Spider-Man very similar to Tobey Maguire's Spider-Man has a cameo appearance in Spider-Woman #3. * Marvel's website has a Spider-Verse Scorecard written by Ben Morse, which lists most of the participating characters and provides "digital spotlights" of prior adventures where applicable. Notably, the Scorecard lists Spider-Ham 25th Anniversary Special Vol 1 1 as being set in Earth-25 instead of Earth-8311, and misspells "Assassin" as "Assasin" when referring to the Spider-Man from Earth-8351. * When asked on Twitter why the universe designations for Spider-Man Unlimited and Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #7 and for Spider-Gwen in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #9 differed from those listed in the Marvel Universe Appendix, Slott responded that "unless mentioned in actual stories, designations in wiki entries and handbooks don't count." The validity of his statement is yet to be confirmed. ** An official FAQ response in Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 12 in regards to the universe designation of Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends stated that "There are a lot of universes out there, so maybe there's a version of the Amazing Friends who are still alive. I wouldn't bank on it, though." * Despite having gotten Spider powers from Peter Parker, the Venom symbiote and its progeny from Earth-616 are not counted as Totems. | Trivia = * When asked if Spider-Boy would appear in Spider-Verse, Dan Slott sarcastically replied "Oh yeah, DC is going to let us do that, I'm sure. Let me call my DC contact right now.". | Links = }} Category:Spider-Man Storylines Category:Multiverse